A New Generation
by Rydia Summoner Of Mist
Summary: A New Generation has nothing to do with the actual story; Voldemort does not exist, neither do the original characters. It's about a muggleborn girl being accepted in Hogwarts, and the adventures and troubles she and her friends go into because of their e


Ch 1 : The Hogwarts Express -  
  
Cloris Anderson glanced around the Kings Cross station. It was ten AM, and she was supposed to be in Platform 9 ¾ by 11 AM. When she had asked the officers, they had stared at her as though she was crazy. Where was this Platform 9 ¾ then? Why didn't anyone know about it? As she continued looking at the wall between Platform 9 and 10, her back against a brick column, she noticed a short girl with an odd shaped, green colored hair, carrying a trunk. She glanced at her own very packed trunk, and then at her black kitten Aurora which was peacefully sleeping on one of her shoulders. By the time she returned her gaze to the wall, the girl had dissapeared. Cloris had no idea where the girl had gone, so she started watching it more carefully. Then, she saw two boys walking towards the wall. They both carried trunks, and wore clothes rather odd.  
  
One of the boys was short and fat. His silvery hair fell over his forehead. He wore striped boots, a pink woman's shirt, black leather gloves with metal spikes on the knuckles, and a straw hat with a red ribbon and a fake, pink flower on it. He also wore sunglasses and a black scarf tied so that his jaw was concealed up to the tip of his nose, although it was a hot day.  
  
The other boy seemed to look better, yet he looked peculiar as well. His black hair was spiked up with hair gel. He wore shades, just like his brother. He also wore a long, black trench coat that didn't fit his age at all. He looked as though he was only in his teens, and he had already started wearing clothes that secret agents would wear in movies.  
  
Cloris bit her lower lip to keep herself from laughing at such riduculous clothes, and continued watching the two. The boys glanced around when they stopped infront of the wall, nodded at eachother, and took a step. To Cloris's surprise, the boys vanished instead of running into the wall. She narrowed her eyes, waiting for the next person to approach the wall.  
  
This time, it was a tall girl with dark red hair, obviously dyed. Through her glasses, Cloris could see misty blue eyes. The girl wore a black shirt, long, black boots made of leather, and a black, leather skirt that came a few centimeters above her pinkish white knee. In a cage placed on her trunk was a black owl with large, yellow eyes that seemed to look right through people.  
  
Cloris slowly walked over to the girl nervously. She smiled nervously, and tapped the girl on her shoulder as she was walking towards the wall. "..Umm..Hi.." she said shyly.. "Er..Do you, umm, know where Platform 9 ¾ is..?" she stammered, a light shade of pink lingering on her pallid face.  
  
The girl raised a brow, turning to Cloris, and then started to laugh in a shrill voice.. "Hah..A mudblood.." she said when she could finally stop laughing. "You are not going to Hogwarts, my friend. Do not work in vain to reach there, because...you will be crushed like an insect.. You will not be able to survive in the entrance exam..so do not bother to even go there...or does our little mudblood friend want to sacrafice her life..?" the girl said grinning, and then walked into the wall, dissapearing.  
  
Cloris stared after the girl, thousands of questions running through her head. After a moment that seemed to be as long as hours for Cloris, she grabbed hold of her trunk and walked over to the wall. Closing her eyes, afraid of running into the wall, she took a small step. She felt a gentle, cool breeze brushing against her skin. When the breeze faded away, she opened her eyes.  
  
She was standing on a platform with alot of weirdly dressed people. She could see the two boys she had seen, the green haired girl, and the red haired girl who had laughed at her going on a large, old-fashioned, crimson train. She glanced around at the people, and then slowly walked over to the train. Walking in, she tried to find an empty compartment. There weren't alot of people on the train yet, so it wasn't hard at all. She sat down and took out a book entitled Dragons of Autumn Twilight, written by two authors called Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman. She had brought many fantasy novels with her, since they were her favorites. Opening the book, she started reading it, unaware of the time... 


End file.
